To Love
by Azayaka Kiryu
Summary: Shadow has been unfortunately blessed with a sick bloodlust. But he has decided to give up his vampiric ways not after one final feast, though... ShadowAmy


It wasn't a normal night. A slight fog had formed on the streets of Angel City, and the street lights gave for very little light. The city was still full of cars and a decent amount of people, but the apparent difference between the amounts of this during the day and tonight was obvious. There were always more city people out during the day. And the ebony-crimson hedgehog sneaking through the alleys knew this, so therefore he took it as an advantage.

The hedgehog walked down the street, turning right into a nearby alley. The alleyways of Angel City could be short and just a cut across from one street to the next, or they could be a maze. The mazes usually had doors that lead out the back of stores, or something industrial like that. Shadow preferred the maze parts, because it was easiest to feel secure.

Enough with the city- no one cares.

He had been thirsting since about three months ago. He hated it- he never wanted it to happen. He didn't even think that reality held it in its grasp. Possibility equals chance of getting hit by lightning. But reality has a bitchy way of proving you wrong.

This was going to be his last. He had had enough of the murder- of the unnatural thirst. Tonight would be his last night to drink from the fountain that maintains life- even if it meant his death in the near future. Sure, he was an asshole to almost everyone in the city, or outside, but he wasn't a murderer. Nor had he set his sights on it for his future. It just kinda happened. And he remembered how…

_The cult king flew at Shadow with amazing speed, mouth open, revealing his long fangs. But it was not enough for Shadow, as he easily dodged the assault. He moved out of the way, it the process receiving a gash from one of the fangs. He looked at the bleeding wound and turned to the vampire. "You son of a BITCH!"_

He leaned against the brick wall he had formerly been walking beside, and waited next to a burning barrel a few feet away from him.

He knew she would be by this particular area around this time, coming home from her loved one's house.

Shadow cringed- her loved one.

That used to be him. There was a point in time Shadow had been opened up to from the tickle-me-pink-hedgehog, and it sparked a relationship of vast oddity, subtly due to the fact that Shadow had never interfered with other people's relationships- let alone be _in_ one. Nor had it occurred to him that it could have been possible, either. But that's just a way of thinking. And Shadow wasn't good at that.

It went well for a good while- he didn't exactly keep track of time, because he usually had plenty of it to waste. That was the definition of time for him. But he predicted… a few years maybe. But, that is just an estimate.

But, nothing lasts forever.

She left him, without any reason. What Shadow heard from her was considered to him to be insensible, and more of an excuse than a reason. He didn't even really know what he did.

"_I'm sorry, Shadow, I just feel… a bit restricted."_

_Shadow cocked his head. "What… restricted? From what?"_

"_From the outside world… when I'm with you, I feel tied down."_

He didn't understand that conversation. Nor would he ever.

Deep inside him he hated himself for losing her. But the other part was confused as to why she would say something that made no sense. It was simply a terrible excuse. Nothing to it.

But that was five months ago.

Shadow was lost in thought when he heard a faint shutting of a door- it was time.

He heard footsteps, gradually growing louder. He hid in the shadows and waited for his prey to come along. He dare not make a noise- no need to get her worked up.

Well… she's already gonna be pretty worked up.

She stepped into the light, stopping to get something from her purse. Shadow took this opportunity to make himself better known to the female hedgehog. He stepped out from the shadows of the other alley and walked up behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped in surprise and turned around, shocked to see what was manifested before her.

"Shadow?" She said, her little bit of shock now fading. "What are you doing here?"

Shadow gripped the metal in his pocket before removing his hand from it. "I was just dropping by to say a few things."

Amy smiled. "Ok Shad, let's hear them."

Shadow put his head down. "About three months ago, a group of people were attacked by vampires. Or so that's what they seemed like. Whilst I was fighting them off for the family, I got bit by one."

Amy stood staring, dumbfounded.

"Ever since them I have had an unpleasing, sickening thirst for blood- and it's not my kind of shit to drink. It's terrible… I'm a murderer. I don't want to be that unless absolutely necessary. But there's nothing I can do. And I've come to tell you that tonight will be my final feasting."

Amy, still in shock (if not a little more now), stepped forward. "What? But… don't you thrive on blood if you're a vampire?"

Shadow now looked up. "Yes. But after this one meal, I'm done- even if it means my death."

Amy looked down. "Who is it?"

Shadow looked at her, a tear about to form in his eye. "You know.. I've always loved you Amy. And I always will."

Amy looked up at him.

"I don't understand why you left me, or why you chose a bastard such as Sonic. But my love for you was well contained- you will never know how much I love you." A tear fell from his eye as he pulled the stainless steel from his jacket and gripped it. "Amy the Hedgehog…"

Amy gasped as he walked over to the barrel. He held the steel blade in the fire.

"Shadow… you're not going to…"

He stopped holding the blade in the fire and walked over to her. He put his hand under her hair by her ear. "Amy… I love you." He closed his eyes and met her lips with a passionate kiss. Amy then put one hand around his neck.

They held their positions for a while, until my put her other arm around him. As she did this, Shadow thrust the steel into her stomach, sliding it upwards just a little before removing it and placing it just below the neck. Still in the liplock, with Amy now wide-eyed, he swallowed some of the blood that she gurgled up.

After a few more seconds, he gently placed her on the ground. Her eyes were still open, and she was still alive. A tear from Shadow's eyes fell into her wound. She, too was tear shed. "I love you, Amy…"

With that, she nodded slightly, her eyes shut a little, and her head fell to it's side. Shadow stood up, drying his tears.

It was over.


End file.
